nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan GT-R SpecV R35
On January 7th, 2009, Nissan announced the GT-R SpecV R35 at the 2009 Tokyo Auto Salon in Japan. Unlike its sister model R35 the car is equipped with a high-gear boost controller, comes with no rear seats and is 60 kg lighter. It comes with Nissan's exclusive "Ultimate Opal Black" paint job. Editions Ultimate Opal Black The "Ultimate Opal Black" edition was released on October 31st, 2011, first available for Top-Up. It then appeared in the Car Dealer in late February 2012. The car comes pre-equipped with street-tuned Performance Parts. The car also comes with a unique paint job. Red The "Red" edition was made available on September 18th, 2012, for Cash. The car is completely stock and features no performance parts. Snowzilla The "Snowzilla" edition was made available on Christmas Eve (December 24th) 2012 as a gift to the community for completing the 2012 Home For The Holidays community challenge. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (including the Aero Drag skill mod) and aftermarket parts including an unique Drag bodykit. Unlimited AWD The "Unlimited AWD" edition was made available on February 20th, 2013, and is only available for purchase via the Car Prize Pack. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (including the Aero Drag skill mod) and aftermarket parts including an unique Drag bodykit. Overall Performance The Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 has a stock top speed of 307 km/h (191 mph) in Class A. It has good acceleration although its first gears are pretty slow. However, its higher gears are much stronger which can be an advantage when racing on highways with cars that have low-gear acceleration. Its nitrous output is moderate. Its handling though while quite responsive, suffers from understeer at low speeds and slight oversteer at high speeds. However, this can be used to help the car corner more sharply as the rear end will slide out during a high speed turn. For Team Escapes and Pursuits it can be used as a good escape vehicle. Since it's heavy and stable in its front it can plow through Roadblocks and Traffic Cars without any major difficulties. Its good acceleration also allows the R35 to regain its speed quickly. Its responsiveness is enough to allow it to dodge Rhinos without much difficulty, especially at low speeds. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Trivia *The Window tint which the Snowzilla came installed with, says "Do not use" after the color of the window tint. *The Snowzilla edition can't be sold for cash. *The Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 is the only car with two drag editions. Appearances Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Gallery CarRelease Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 Ultimate Black Opal 2.jpg|Ultimate Black Opal CarRelease Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 Ultimate Black Opal 3.jpg CarRelease Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 Ultimate Black Opal 4.jpg Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Top-Up Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:AWD Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:V6 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Drag Edition Cars Category:Large Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:Winter